totvfandomcom-20200214-history
Magselyn Crane
Magselyn Elysia Crane is the biological daughter of Ascentia Crane and Elethyn Crane Biography Magselyn was created with the same technique that was used to create Jaina Ryder. Valithria was responsible for her creation after overhearing Elethyn and Ascentia talk about wanting to have a baby and lamenting the fact that it was impossible. Ryder took a remaining shard of Ascentia's soul that had been kept safe by Sutanu, and a shard from Elethyn's and merged them into a new soul, sending it off to seek either of it's original hosts for warmth and safety. Elethyn became pregnant shortly after this was done, and Magselyn was born seven months later. She was primarily cared for by Ascentia, due to her being a civilian while Elethyn was a Lord. Magselyn was present when Ascentia and Elethyn went missing, and grew a habit of sleeping in Lord Ryder's study in order to be nearby if any news about them came. Shortly before they were rescued, Magselyn was starting to wonder if she would never see her mothers again. When they were rescued, Magselyn was overjoyed and refused to detach herself from either of them for a week. In her adulthood, Magselyn was a prodigal apprentice to Sutanu and took part in the final battle against Jehovah. She ultimately won the battle and destroyed Jehovah for good. Personality As a small child, Magselyn was relatively cheerful and kind. She is currently the only child to ever live in the Capital to respect Valithria's distaste for physical contact, and enjoys following the other apprentices around and trying to help them. She was particularly close to Tolrah. Magselyn had a considerable capacity for empathy, and as such was able to sense that things were wrong with the adults around her despite having no understanding of what was happening. She was able to tell that Ascentia was extremely distraught after being violated by Levana Crane despite having no understanding of what Ascentia had been through. Magselyn had an extremely voracious appetite, and an especially aggressive sweet tooth. She loved to gorge herself on chocolate cake and would seek out adults for "snack buddies." This led to weight gain issues until her adolescence, which Magselyn seemed to celebrate. As an adult, Magselyn was reckless and energetic, charging into battle with little thought to her own safety. She was also fiercely protective of her mothers, especially Ascentia, and would frequently join Elethyn and Sutanu in duels against powerful opponents. Relationships Ascentia Crane Magselyn loves her mother dearly, and spends more time with her than anybody else. Understanding that Ascentia has mobility issues, Magselyn eagerly offers to help her by fetching things for her and saving her the effort of moving. After Ascentia was tortured by Levana Crane's guards, Magselyn was the one who comforted her the most in her recovery. Elethyn Crane Magselyn loves Elethyn, though the two do not see each other as often as she would like. Elethyn's self-worth issues test Magselyn's patience as they have a habit of interfering with her attempts to receive affection from her mother. Lord Ryder Magselyn is polite to Lord Ryder, respecting her distaste for physical contact and generally leaving her alone. On a few occasions she has to seek her out, she is often apologetic about it. Trivia *Magselyn was designed by Carousel Unique, the creator of Honeycrisp Tales, and takes much of her personality from the titular Honeycrisp. *Magselyn was created by the same soul-fusing technique that birthed Jaina. *Magselyn seems to derive enjoyment at the idea of getting fat, as she has on more than one occasion cheered about it when told she's allowed to have cake. *Magselyn calls Valithria "Auntie Val" despite the fact that Valithria is her grandmother. *Valithria made a special exception for Magselyn at the time she was born and allowed her to live as a civilian, unlike most children who often started their training immediately. This became more common after Jehovah's defeat with a third of the Val'kyr's military abandoning their posts for civilian life.